Rose Alchemist
by Raggs Princess
Summary: A girl wakes up in a room with no idea how she got there and who she really is. Ed knows and he is desperate to find her. This romantic duo find themselves in more dramatic and romantic twists and turns that no one would believe until they read. A new twist on a familiar anime and manga. EdXOC
1. Chapter 1

The grinding sound of metal against metal wasn't what woke her up, nor was it the screams of horror, it was the smell of death hanging in the air. She awoke to the most defiled smell in the known universe: the smell of rotting flesh. It hit her nostrils with a smack and she was suddenly wide awake and surveying her surroundings. She was in a dark, dank room with the only sunlight available was the slit in the door where a tray of food was being pushed under. Though she couldn't eat any of it until she figured out where the smell was coming from. She did a quick 360 and soon located the spot. It was a man's corpse she realized, and his eye were literally popping out of their sockets. She turned from the scene as the contents in her stomach came rolling out. Wiping off the left over with the back of her sleeve, she stood up from her kneeling position. Shakily walking, she headed over to the door that was keeping her captive from the outside. She pulled on the handle, making sure her feet didn't hit the food below. Locked. She growled slightly in annoyance than looked down at the still untouched meal. Someone knew she was here. She sighed in defeat and slid down the door grabbing a piece of bread of the tray.

…

"HEY! LEMME OUT!" she had finally given up pacing and started banging on the door yelling like no one's business. She had finished the food and shoved the tray back under the flap and she waited in silence for footsteps. When thudding came by she had started screaming.

"Keep it down!" an unknown voice said, "You Rose Alchemist are being held to draw out the Fullmetal Alchemist,"

"WHAT?! Who the HELL is the Fullmetal Alchemist?!" no sooner than the words had left her mouth then the memories of the blond kid who had such kind gold eyes, that had the worst temper, yet she still had the courage to fall in love with him. _Shit. This is bad._

…

"Damn. Where the hell is she?" the Fullmetal Alchemist said to no one in particular as he was pacing throughout Mustang's office. Several concerned eyes were burning holes in his back. Ed paid no mind to them and kept pacing back and forth.

"Fullmetal please go outside before you wear a rut in the floor that becomes bigger than you," as he waited for an outburst about the short joke none came, at least it wasn't shouted. Ed made a strange growling noise in Roy's direction and looked away from Mustang as quick as he could.

"I'm going for a walk," Ed left so quickly no one had time to object to the blonde blur as he raced out. "And no one follow me." Riza and Roy looked at each other knowingly and Riza cocked her gun as Mustang pulled on his ignition gloves and paced after him.

…

"Alright let me out this is getting annoying!" she screamed out into the hallway. This had been going on for three days, and she'd already recognized a pattern. Wake up, throw up from the death smell, eat, throw up again, yell into the hall, eat, try and find another way out, eat, and finally find a place to sleep that wasn't covered with vomit or blood.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" the door jostled violently, and she was thrown backwards and her fall was softened by falling on the corpse.

"EEEEEEKKKK!" she jumped off of the corpse but her shirt was already stained with the man's blood.

…

Ed stopped because he thought he heard a girl scream. He looked around but was about to continue walking when another scream came from the dorms. He took off running hoping he would be in time. He turned a corner when a scream came from an alley he just passed. He turned sharply and hurried down the alley when he hit a dead end. He was at a loss at how he got lost so easy. _Dammit I'll never find her at this rate._ He was wondering if kicking the alley would alleviate some of his stress, and when he did he heard a scream just as his foot connected. He recoiled and jumped to see what happened.

…

The man stood over her with a knife, "You've been much more trouble than you've been worth for these past few days, I don't think the boss'll mind if I leave a couple of scars on this pretty face," she kept backing up until she hit the wall and fell down. She peeked around his legs and saw he left the door open, but before she could run he grabbed her arm and sliced the knife down her arm.

"Aaaaahhhh! Get away from me!" she shrieks. The guard stabs the knife into her leg and she lets out another scream. He stands over her menacingly and drags her away from the wall and throws her into the hallway.

"Get up and run," He commands, and she doesn't disobey she gets up and starts limping away as fast as she can. She doesn't look back even though she hears an explosion behind her. All she can think about is getting out of this place.

…

Ed was standing over a man that was buried by the rubble he'd just created. The man let out a weak and pitiful groan. _Well, at least I didn't kill him. Wait a sec, is that blood?!_ Ed followed the trail until he saw Jenna lying on the ground passed out. The blood pooling around her leg made it clear that if Ed didn't get her to the hospital soon she was going to die. He ran to her side and scooped her up in his arms, and dashed out the hole in the wall he made.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Hiya! Hope you love Rose Achemist. This is the next installment of it and if you want me to include any ideas in to the story just tell me! BTW I do not own FMA or any of its characters; just Jenna Hatter the Rose Alchemist.**

"Crap! I've gotta get her to a hospital and quick." Ed dashes out of the hole he created and sown the alley when he bumped into Mustang. Mustang took one look at Jenna and plucked her out of Ed's arms. Ed, furious that the Colonel found him so easily, raced numbly climbed into the car at the end of the alley.

"Fullmetal how did you find her?" Roy was chewing me out for a COMPLETE coincidence!

"I was thinking about her while I was walking down the street, then I thought I heard a girl scream, and I looked through a grate and saw a guy towering over her and when she was away from the wall I blew up-"

"YOU BLEW UP ANOTHER BUILDING?!"

"I saw her bleeding out and I picked her up and ran."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE IS ANOTHER BLOWN UP BUILDING ON YOUR RESUME!" Wow the Colonel had a short fuse today.

"I just blew up the wall, I'll fix it when we get her to the hospital." Roy gave Ed a furious glare that said _You're lucky the Lieutenant and I found you in time._ Ed didn't look at him once on the way to the hospital.

…

Jenna peeled her eyes open to see two golden orbs hovering over her face. Before the person could say anything her hand was in her face pushing him away.

"AHHHHH! WHO _THE HELL?_ ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" She jumps out of the bed only to crumple into cold hard arms, she spins around on her heel and lets out another blood curdling shriek and falls away from the suit of armor. She tries to run but a splitting pain in her leg makes her fall into a pair of gloved hands, and she looks up into dark eyes that hold a strange softness in them. Jenna lets herself soften and curl into the man's arms letting her guard down for a split second.

The man placed her back in the hospital bed gingerly. She pulled her legs to her chest TOTALLY freaking out.

"Who are you people?" Her eyes dart around searching a way out of her surroundings.

"Wait, you really don't know who we are?" The kid with the golden eyes spoke up, "Well, then I'm _the_ Fullmetal Alchemist," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I looked him up and down then finally said, "Is that supposed to mean something to me? I didn't think an alchemist would be so short."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. I'll save everyone the oxygen," The blonde kid spluttered to a halt, apparently no one interrupted him in the middle of a long rant, because everyone in the room was staring at her.

"...Okay I learned who he is," pointing at the Alchemist, "but who are you guys?"

"I'm Roy Mustang," the dark haired man said, "and this is Havoc" gesturing towards a man smoking in the corner of the room, "this is Hawkeye," motioning towards a woman who gave me a kind smile, but I had a nagging feeling that she had a happy trigger finger sometimes, "… Breda," Oh crap was he _still talking?_ I looked at the man very quickly and saw that he had something on his mouth, ice cream maybe? Mustang then motioned towards the armor and said his name was Alphonse, I smiled sheepishly at him, because I had a feeling we'd met somewhere before.

"And the kid who'd referred to himself as the Fullmetal Alchemist is actually Edward Elric Alphonse's older brother." It took a full two seconds before I started into a laughing fit. Ed's Face turned bright red, almost as red as that ridiculous red coat he was wearing, and started shout asking if I had a problem with his height. His rage just fueled my laughter even more and I was pretty sure that he would have throttled me if Roy hadn't pulled him off my bed. As the laughter faded away and the tears stopped streaming down my face I pulled a more serious face which looked more like a grimace.

"So Jenna do you feel well enough to walk around?" Hawkeye asked. I took a long look at her then nodded. Jenna pulled herself upright and slid her feet around to the edge of the bed taking a look at the ground. For the first time she noticed the large stab wound on her right calf, the wound looked like it would reopen at the slightest gesture. She slid out of the bed and wobbled for a split second before she regained her balance. She took a step forward feeling like a toddler taking its first steps. When she started to tumble Ed was there keeping her upright. Immediately her cheeks flushed red and she tugged her elbow away from him as she kept walking, this time a little more steady.

"Wow she's walking faster than what I thought she would be," Not turning around she made a beeline for the door wanting to get out of here as fast as she could when Roy moved in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going for a walk I need to strengthen my leg don't I?" She looked as if she might flame him with the sparks flying off of her eyes. Roy was holding but her steadfast determination was conquering his bit by bit until he finally gave in. She went to stroll out of the room when she heard a soft click and realized it was the cocking of a gun.

"I know you won't shoot someone who _just_ got out of a bad situation and has just learned to walk again." Jenna's voice had a steely tone to it saying underneath it was: _get away from me if you don't wanna die._ She walked out of the room like she owned the place and all heads turned to Hawkeye who had never been ignored, especially when she had her gun out.

…

Jenna grinned evily as she heard as she heard 7 mouths drop to the floor, when she saw a beautiful little garden to her right, and she thought_ Why not? It is a beautiful day._

**A/N HI thx to Echo Elric to being my first reader in this series! Enjoy! There's definitely more chapters on the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna stepped out into the beautiful garden letting the sun warm her face and letting her feet take her everywhere. It felt like a beautiful dance where she was the only one in the spotlight and no one could interrupt her. That is until she walked face first into a low tree branch.

"OW! DAMMIT!" she stumbled away from the branch clutching her nose when a sharp pain pricked at the back of her head. Then memories flashed before her eyes, a figure lying in the middle of a transmutation circle screaming, my sister's clothes lying in front of her, books flying past her eyes, a flurry of faces, some of which included Ed and Roy. Jenna doubled over and clutched her stomach feeling as if she would throw up, but she was done puking she had done enough while in the cell.

"Jenna!" a voice cried out behind her. She suddenly felt a pair of hands grab her and ease her onto the ground. "Are you ok?" She recognized the voice as belonging to Ed. He was looking at her with concerned eyes, and when she looked up her eyes were full of recognition. Before the group who had surrounded them could react she was on top of him kissing him. Ed was as surprised as any of them but the kiss was so good he just slipped away and they went into a world all their own. It took everyone's full strength and a crowbar to separate the two. Jenna stared at Ed before mumbling an apology and dashed away further into the garden.

…

"What just happened?" Ed sat on the ground flabbergasted as to what drove the impromptu kiss.

"Isn't it obvious Fullmetal? You found someone to love." Roy smirked at him, but that smirk Ed realized later was actually a smile. (hard to tell with that guy)

"I'll go find her," Hawkeye volunteered. She walked off in the direction Jenna ran.

…

Jenna sat on the ground no longer feeling like the world was her stage and she was the sole performer. Now she just felt like a loser who couldn't remember her past.

"DAMMIT!" her hand found a rock and she threw it not even thinking, all she knew was she was mad and she wanted to let that anger out on anyone or anything.

"You know, it's not very lady like to throw things and swear." Jenna looked up to see Hawkeye over her and before she knew it they were both sitting on a bench and Jenna was crying into her shoulder.

"It's not fair," she wailed, "I can't remember anything then all of a sudden I remember that kid and then I'm kissing him. And I don't even remember what my purpose in life is anymore!" Hawkeye just let her cry knowing that it was what she needed right now. Jenna's shivers and her sobbing quieted down considerably and Hawkeye looked down to see that Jenna had fallen asleep. _Cried herself to sleep, I guess her body could take any more._ Hawkeye picked her up and walked past all of the men, surprised that Hawkeye could be so motherly, and set her down gently in the hospital bed.

…A few days later…

"Ngh. My head, what the hell happened to my head?" Jenna sat up in the bed and looked around seeing only one other person, Ed.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Ed grinned evily.

"Don't call me that," she shot back lazily.

"Whatever, but I have been wanting to ask you what that kiss was about." Jenna's cheeks flushed a bright red and mumbled something from behind her hand. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said, get the hell outta my room."

"My, my, my. Aren't you the touchy one today," _He just loves to push my buttons._ She looked at him not sure of what to say. After a long silence she pulled her legs up to her chest and began, "I remember,"

**A/N. Cliff hanger! I'll be updating a lot since today I have no school. Be sure to keep reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I remember, granted not everything, but nonetheless I remember," Jenna looks into his eyes and continues, "My dad had died and my sister and I performed human transmutation, we committed taboo. I couldn't save her….I couldn't. After I lost her I couldn't continue on, that was until you came to my town and you convinced me to move forward and keep walking. I decided to follow you and become a State Alchemist, and because I didn't need to use a transmutation circle I could transmute anything through my feelings. Even though I was pissed at myself for killing my sister when I went into the hall…. I- I couldn't do anything meaningful, and all I did was clap my hands and redecorate the fucking place! I'm a failure," and with that she sunk lower on the bed and covered her eyes in hands. Ed not knowing how to respond stood up and walked to the end of her bed.

"You aren't a failure you're an alchemist, and it isn't your fault that your sister died," he tried to continue but she cut him off.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT?! I LET MY SISTER DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY EYES! YOU CAN NEVER KNOW THE PAIN OF KNOWING I _CAUSED_ MY_ SISTER'S_ DEATH!" she shouts at him knowing it won't make her feel better, and knowing that her words were only hurting him. "I'm- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"You're wrong," Ed started in a faraway voice that almost didn't belong to him, "I also committed taboo, Al and I only wanted to see our mother's smiling face. The price we paid was horrible, Al paid with his body, and I paid with my left leg, but when I brought Al's soul back I paid with my right arm."

"That's horrible. I'm sorry." It was lame but it was all she could think of.

"You're fine," Ed stands up, "By the way you'll be returning to work tomorrow when they release you tomorrow." Jenna looks up from her hands and sees Ed smiling down at her. "Rose Alchemist you are a part of Colonel Roy Mustang's squadron."

"Well, then I think Jenna is too boring a name, I think before work I'll change my name to Violet."

"Violet Hatter the Rose Alchemist. Another alchemist that has seen The Truth. That has a good ring to it. I think your new nickname will be Violent Violet."

"I like the way you think Fullmetal. Now get me the hell outta here, or at least open a window." She laughed as Ed scooped her up and took her out to the garden to let her walk around a little. Little did she know, after that day, everything would take a turn for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

"FUCK!" Violet yelled as her report from her last mission went flying everywhere in every direction. She got down on her hands and knees and picked up the scattered pages. When her pages were finally in order again she continued down the hall thinking miserably_ thanks for the help everyone really appreciate it._ She came into Roy's office and all she heard was a shout coming from inside the Colonel's inner office, "WHO YOU CALLING SO TINY HE COULD RIDE ON A FLEA?!" Violet shook her head numbly as she knew immediately who was behind that door.

"Geez, does the Colonel really have to tease him like that?" she looked at Hawkeye asking for an answer.

"It's how they work you know that. Oh, and go right on in the Colonel's expecting you," Hawkeye motions to the door.

"Great," Violet moans. She walks into the office and the swirling mass of hair and rage looked like the blonde tornado was having a seizure.

"Hey Ed!" she yells.

"WHAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY?" He snaps at her.

"Shut up. And leave enough oxygen for everyone else in the room. Sir, here is my report from my last assignment." She salutes and hands over the report.

"Thank you Violet, and I actually have an assignment for the both of you that I would like to give you now." Roy smirked a little, and that sent Ed's bastardry sensor skyrocketing. Roy handed them both a manila envelope and motioned for them to read it. Violet was the first one into it.

"Travel to the town of Trinta and scope out the suspicious activity of the town."

"Trinta? Why Trinta?"

"There's rumors of a Philosophers Stone being used to bring the dead back to life," Roy managed to finish his sentence and plug his ears before both alchemists yelled, "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Impossible or not, this is an assignment only alchemists can figure out, and like it or not you're the best I've got. So quit whining and move Trinta is only a day away from here, and if you do need back up just call." Mustang pulled the end of discussion not talking to you any more voice. I walked out and looked back at Ed wondering if this assignment was really going to be that bad?

…

Ed walked onto the train with Violet and Al next to him and promptly chose a seat for everyone. Violet plopped down announcing that she was going to sleep. Ed nodded to show that he heard her and when he was absolutely sure that she was asleep he leaned over to Al.

"Do you think she remembers?"

"I don't know brother. Do you think we should tell her?"

"It might be the right thing to do,"

"But what if she remembers what happened last time we were in that town?"

"Please, Al everyone loved me there,"

"They chased you out of town shooting at you,"

"THAT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING AL AND YOU KNOW IT!" Violet stirred in her sleep but rolled over. The brothers went back to whispering.

"That might be true, but still you broke almost half the town,"

"I offered to fix it,"

"And when you tried you ended up breaking even more of the town, in fact I think the only thing left standing was the cemetery and her house,"

"Pfft, Whatever Al," Ed turned away from Al and rested his head against the window soon joining Violet in slumber. _Oh brother, when will you learn?_

…

The next day when Violet stepped off of the train she had a serious sense of déjà vu. Ed looked at her from over his shoulder and told her to hurry up. "Oh right," she took off after the brothers.

"Hey Ed have you ever been here before?" Violet questioned. The brothers flinched unconsciously giving Violet a suspicious feeling, "Is there something you guys aren't telling me?"

"No, no, everything's fine. We've never been here before." Ed was hiding something from her and she knew it. Violet looked at her the boys and decided it wasn't important at that time, so she brushed past the boys giving a huff. They boys exchanged relieved looks. Ed looks around for Vi but doesn't see her right away he spins around desperately trying to find her.

"-So can you point us to the right path to get to the inn? Down the right path and the second building on the right, got thank you very much sir." Ed turned sharply around to see her talking to a complete stranger. But she did seem to have everything in hand, so he let her walk back trying to push down the rage that was boiling up inside him.

…

"What did you think you were doing?" he decided to blow up at her when they got into their hotel room.

"I was getting us to a hotel, because you _obviously_ are incapable of doing it,"

"I'm not incapable!" Ed snapped back.

"From all the stories I heard about you, YES you are!"

"Um, guys,"

"Just a few times and that was just because I said state alchemist,"

"Which is EXACTLY the reason WHY. You show off your title sooooo much that everyone knows there is a midget for a state alchemist flaunting his silver watch everywhere. I got us a hotel room because I wasn't expecting special treatment because I'm a DAMN DOG OF THE MILITARY!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO TINY YOU COULD CRUSH HIM LIKE AN ANT?"

"YOU! YOU JACKASS! YOU KNOW WHAT _FORGET IT!_ I'M GONNA GO AROUND TOWN TO SEE WHAT I CAN DIG UP ABOUT THIS GUY. I'LL SEE YOU LATER." And with that Violet swept out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. Ed slumped into a chair amazed that his rant didn't faze her at all. When a metal fist came crashing down on his head.

"Ow! What the hell Al?"

"Didn't you see her tears brother? You did to her what you do to Winry! Didn't you see the tears in her eyes?" Ed didn't say anything mostly because he couldn't make words form in his mouth. All he could think was _I did._

…

That ass of an alchemist. He thought he knew everything. Violet was walking through the town fuming and sending off a vibe that said: _Touch me you DIE!_

"He brought my brother back!"

"Really? I wonder if he can bring my sister back?" Violet overheard a couple conversations and her feet took her in the direction of the cemetery where the man was supposedly bringing back people to life. She doesn't remember traveling to the other side of the town, but suddenly she was at the entrance of the cemetery. She shivers a little bit but then chides herself because she was being silly. Violet takes a step into the graveyard and feels a heavy weight being thrust upon her shoulders, and a pain in the back of her head told her that she had been there before, but she shook it off.

"Vi, Vi wait!" Violet spun around and saw the Elrics running towards her.

"What do you want Fullmetal? I'm still pissed at you." His nickname for her though made her feel fluttery.

"I know just don't go off by yourself we need to be there for you, and we're a team," he took her hand when saying that, which made Violet pretty sure her heart stop beating. She quickly tugged her hand away blushing fiercely.

"Whatever, lets split up and try and find this guy I'm pretty sure he's avoiding the laws of alchemy in performing these acts I'll go this way," she went to the left leaving the Elrics to decide which directions they were heading in.

…

_Why did I suggest splitting up? It's even creepier when you're alone._ Violet was walking past the headstones when one caught her eye. She stooped to have a closer look, and on the head stone read:

Here lies Meg Hatter

Daughter of James Hatter

1898-1912

"no…. no….." Violet stooped down to touch the stone, and as the tips of her fingers brushed it the same sharp pain occurred, only mush stronger this time. More images flashed in front of her eyes: a little girl on a swing laughing, the same little girl in bed, a man bleeding out on a carpet, a house; the images flashed to quickly to see them all, but then the transmutation circle, the little girl(her sister she realized), then the funeral, and a man standing next to her she looked up and the face was Roy Mustang's.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Violet cried out but nothing could stop the flow of horrendous memories from reaching her brain. When her brain finally stopped being overloaded with memories her hair was sweat soaked and she was panting hard, hard enough to not here the thudding footsteps coming behind her. When she finally did stand her arm was pinned against her back and a cloth was over her mouth. Her last thought before the shadows overtook her was:_ Edward._

**A/N. Sorry this chapter is so long I couldn't find a place to stop writing. New chapters on their way soon! Keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hrm? I thought I heard something. Was that in Vi's direction?_ Earlier Ed and Al decided to split up with Ed taking the middle, and Al taking the right, and if they found something suspicious they would meet up in the old shack on the top of the hill. Ed was noticing something though, the cemetery looked as if it went in a circle, and the graves weren't in straight lines either. Ed realizing what this place was dashed up to the old shack and tried to wave Al down.

_Dammit I didn't wanna do this but Al left me no choice. _The alchemist sucked in a breath, and at the top of his lungs yelled ALPHONSE! The startled suit looked up from his path and saw his brother jumping up and down like a mad man. The kid chuckled to himself and picked his way through the headstones and jogged up the hill in order to reach his brother.

"What's the matter brother?"

"We need to grab Violet and leave this place now Al."

"Why?"

"This cemetery is a transmutation circle, and have you noticed that the headstones aren't in a line, the headstones make up the symbols in the circle. That's why we need to get Violet and get out of here now." Ed grew paler with every syllable he spoke. CREAK, CREAK. The door moved open and the brothers turned around, almost as if they were facing a pissed off teacher.

"Oh, must you leave so soon. Your friend here delightedly agreed to join me for tea," A light flickered on and it showed Violet tied up in a chair, clearly unconscious.

"YOU BASTARD SHOW YOURSELF AND FACE ME!" Ed quickly transmuted his automail arm into his signature blade. Al assumed a fighting stance and the brothers stood back to back.

"Oh, so it's a fight you want? Well, then I guess it's a fight you'll get." A figure stood in front of Violet's unconscious body. And faster than Ed could think the person was delivering a blow to Ed's side. "I truly do hate to ruin a good meal."

…

Unaware as to what was happening Violet slowly began to regain consciousness, and she sensed her hands were tied behind her back which brought her up to full awareness. She quickly surveyed her surroundings and only found two points of exit and entry, the front door and the chimney. _Why me?_ She clapped her hands together and transmuted the knot into undoing itself. _Okay where to exit? And what about a weapon, because I think I hear signs of struggling outside. Weapon…weapon? AHA! Found you! You sneaky bastard._ She used the rope she was tied up with and transmuted it into a whip. Slowly she crept to the door, and from the thumping and rattling this fight sounded like a pretty one sided battle. She threw the door open all the way and saw a figure over Ed, Alphonse locked in battle, and saw only one way she cracked her whip hitting the figure in the back.

"Hey UGLY! OVERHERE!"

"What? How did you escape those bonds?"

"Never leave a pissed off girl in a room where she can take anything to her advantage smartass," Violet cracked her whip again this time on the person's face and took off running. Violet jumps, darts, and runs around every headstone in the cemetery, and she was getting tired and pissed off. Finally she whips around (no pun intended) and brandishes her whip and holds her ground. The man ran head long into her trap. When he was 20ft. away within whipping distance Alphonse who had just managed to revive an unconscious Ed heard a giant crack as Violet's whip connected with the man's knee, and the guy came crashing down. Violet (just to make sure) hit him a few more times, to make sure he was down.

"What happened here?" A townsperson cried out. As a huge crowd had gathered to find out what the trouble had been.

"This man has been tricking you, he cannot offer you back human life that you have lost, nor can any other alchemist. He has kidnapped tourists to this area and has used them in performing human transmutation, this man has committed the worst sin ever by trying to reverse God's flow and the natural way of life for all people. What's done is done, that is life, I realize that it is hard to lose your loved ones, and I know what you would give just to see them again, but is it worth it to sacrifice another human life for something, no someone who has moved on, and is hoping that no matter what you lead a happy life. Is it really worth it?" Violet stood before the crowd looking older and wiser than anyone else in that vicinity. The police took the man away, and soon after the crowd disappeared the group set off for their hotel room.

…

All Violet needed right now was to be alone and Ed was not letting it go.

"I mean seriously? You couldn't have waited for a rescue?"

"No Ed, I couldn't because I had been in that SITUATION BEFORE AND I KNEW HOW TO HANDLE MYSELF. ALRIGHT?! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR? _OH ED I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS AND _ACTUALLY HAVING A FUCKING BRAIN ON MY SHOULDERS!" She slammed the door that led into the adjoining room, and promptly flung herself onto the bed wailing with despair. Ed let the situation go and settled on the couch, but not without smoke rising out of his ears. A little later on into the night Ed knocked on her door hearing no response he went in any way. He saw the slight rise and fall of her chest, the moonlight hitting her tawny hair perfectly, before Ed knew what he was doing he sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her, the feeling of love swept over him and he knew that they belonged, a girl who was so much like him in many ways, yet someone who kept him on his toes. _ I might end up liking this pairing. I might even have to thank Colonel Bastard for this assignment, even though the guy didn't have a Philosophers stone on, in, or anywhere near him._

…

Violet knew she remembered this place, because this was where her sister died, because of that jackass of a mother she had. Her dad and her sister were dead, but her mother was dead to her. She chewed the boys out in the morning about not telling her this was her hometown, but in a way she knew why they did it. And if her feelings were different and if she wasn't a dog of the military, she might actually stay in her hometown, but as the train pulled out of the station she knew she was doing the right choice and leaving her past behind her.

…

"I'll turn the report in Ed, I've read some of your previous ones and they suck. So I will be the one turning them in from the both of us." Violet turned away leaving Ed in the middle of the outer office.

"Sheesh Boss, you know how to pick up the fiery ones don't you?"

"EH? WHAT THE HELL Is THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN HAVOC?"

**A/N. I couldn't resist writing one more. Besides, I hope you like the series. I ****DO NOT**** own FMA or any of its characters, just Violet Hatter the Rose Alchemist.**


	7. Chapter 7

Violet didn't bother knocking on the door and just went right on in. She arrived to see the Colonel fast asleep on his paperwork. _Doesn't he get enough sleep during the night?_

"Colonel….Colonel…COLONEL!" Mustang shakes himself awake and sees Violet in front of him.

"Well that was fast, didn't the boys want to research the stone?"

"There was nothing there for them, the man that was performing the so called mysteries was just using unsuspecting tourists as human transmutation sacrifices, using a graveyard, and the headstones within it as the circle. And permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted,"

"Why didn't you tell me that Trinta was my hometown?"

"Because I thought it was unnecessary,"

"I see, well I have filled out the report for both Fullmetal and myself, and I think it should meet your requirements,"

"Alright, dismissed,"

"Thank you sir," Violet turned on her heel and left the office. Leaving Roy to stare at the Violet's report on it were 4 words: I killed my sister. He looked at Ed's report, and it amazingly had all the mission details in ED'S handwriting.

…

"C'mon why won't you let us treat you to dinner?"

"Because Edward, I want to go to the training facility and practice my alchemy, I haven't done anything creative in a while,"

"By creative you mean destructive?"

"Maybe," she shot him a look that held a certain devilishness in her eyes. Ed shrugged and followed Al back to the dorms to get some rest. Violet walked into the training center and walked over to the first punching bag she saw and quickly transmuted it to look like the prostitute of a mother she had, and sheeven made it so the "woman" got bruises. After about 30 minutes of letting her frustration out onto the bag, she transmuted it back into a regular one, but the private who used the bag next was perplexed at how a punching bag could get bruises.

…

_Why do my feelings have to be so complicated? Why can't I like a normal guy? Not some alchemy freak that flies off the handle every time someone says something about height._ Violet walked down the streets of Central, wandering aimlessly, until she was in a part of town she had never seen before. _Dammit. Why me? Why am I the one always getting lost?_ She tried to figure out where she had come from, but she had been so lost in thought she had no idea where she was, and all of the street markers were painted over, a sign of a bad neighborhood. Violet turned to go back the street afraid to go any farther. She picked up the pace and ran out of the side street and was heading in the direction, of what she hoped was HQ.

"Oh ho ho, pretty lady? Where do you think you're going?" An arm wrapped around her neck and held her there. But she was too fast, and too pissed. She flipped the guy over her shoulder and jumped over him when two figures jumped out on either side of her grabbing her arms and pinning her between them. "Oooh, we snatched a feisty one didn't we boys?" The man grabbed her chin and looked her in the eyes, "She'll be fun to break," Violets eyes widened in fear as she recognized the man in front of her as the man who had stabbed her in the leg. She twists and struggles managing to kick the guy in front of her in the balls, and getting one hand away from a goon she takes the opportunity to hit the guy holding her other hand square on the nose. She felt her hand push the bone in his nose up and heard a snap as the man's nose broke, as he stumbled away from her she turned on her third assailant. The man's eyes glistened gleefully at the chance of a fight, and Violet decided her best chance was to run at this point. She turned tail and ran like all hell broke loose and was on her tail. Corner after corner, building after building she ran, and never once looked back. She finally stopped when her legs gave out from under her, and she realized she was in the park, almost 30miles away from the last sign she had passed. Shakily she stood up and looked at her surroundings, trying to decipher where the dorms were, so she could asses her injuries. Her breathing was ragged, but she guessed that was from the marathon sprint, her ribs ached, probably because of her heart pumping with adrenaline, but the strange thing was her wrist felt numb. She had felt something snap when the goons grabbed her, but she thought that was from the burst of adrenaline she received. She stumbled into the dorms about a half an hour later waving anyone off who tried to help her, and just when she was inside her room sinking onto her couch, she heard a rap at the door.

"Violet? Are you in there?" Sighing Violet stood up and opened the door expecting to see an Elric, but the sight that greets her instead is Roy's face.

"Colonel, I'm surprised to see you here," Violet immediately tries to hide the weariness behind her eyes and the wound behind her back. The colonel sees the movements and sweeps into the room sitting Violet in front of him, with her wrist in his hand. As soon as he touches the bruised appendage she hisses and violently snaps her wrist out of his hand.

"Violet, let me see it, or should I order you to let me see it,"

"Fine," she huffs and holds out the wrist for him to check.

"Well, I'm no doctor, but you might need a cast for this, it seems broken. Although, what I can't figure out, is how all the bones in this hand were crushed," He eyes her with concern.

"I got this when some guys jumped me in a bad part of town," Violet tries to pass it off, but Roy sees the fear and fatigue in her eyes from the adrenaline pumping too hard for too long. "I fended them off, and this is the worst of it, but why do I get the feeling this isn't the last time I'll see them?"

"This might haunt your dreams from now on, but other than that I don't know what to say. I'm sorry," Violet looks slightly hurt, but doesn't say anything for a while. Roy stands up and thanks her for letting him in, then lets himself out. Violet only nods in acknowledgement. Even in the waking hours of early morning Violet was up thinking one phrase over and over again: _ It's my fault, I did this to her and to myself._

…

Violet walked into the office early that morning before anyone had arrived leaving a note on one desk and one desk only. The note read:

**I will find the Truth Ed, continue on the path of right, never waver, and help those in need of help whether they want it selfishly or need it , but are unable admit they are wrong. I will be found when I want to be found.**

Then she walked out the front door saying hello to Lieutenant Hawkeye as she made for the train station.


	8. Chapter 8

Hawkeye decided it would be best until all the members of the office were there when she read Violets note. _Why would Violet of all people pull something like this?_ Hawkeye wondered to herself as she put the note into her drawer for later.

…

"Lieutenant,"

"Hello sir. How are you?"

"Fine just weary, and I'm also worried about Violet. She was jumped last night, and I'm fairly sure her wrist is shattered,"

"What? Who jumped her?" A new voice joined the conversation. Roy and Hawkeye turn to see Fuery in the doorway with Falman behind him.

"She didn't tell me, but she was definitely worried,"

"Who was worried?" Havoc ambled in after Breda clearly hung over.

"You know what I'll wait until the entire team is here,"

"Or you could tell Edward to come down here now instead of just waiting for him to show up," Roy eyed his female subordinate but followed her advice.

…

"What do you think the Colonel wants brother?"

"I dunno Al, but whatever he wants it must be important to wake me up so early," Ed yawns and bursts through the door into the outer office and immediately collapses into a nearby chair.

"Oh no you don't Fullmetal, this is important you will not fall asleep on me,"

"Mmmmmm, fine," Ed shifts so he can look at the Colonel, but Al picks him up and sets the boy on his feet. "Alllll, not cool,"

"Well, now that all of you are here I need to tell you something. Violet was jumped last night and I am not sure what happened to her," Ed immediately wakes up and is paying attention.

"She wouldn't tell me everything last night, except that she was afraid something like that would happen again, from what I gathered the men were big and were holding her against her will, due to her crushed right wrist,"

"WHAT?!" Ed screams at the man incoherently with a string of obscenities that was cut off by Havoc's hand clapping itself over the runaway mouth.

"I also have something that everyone needs to hear," the office turns to look at Hawkeye.

…

_I can't continue to do this, I need to find out the truth, not just for me, but for Ed too….He deserves someone better than me._ Violet finds herself staring off into space watching the scenery roll by on the train. She imagines the blonde sitting in front of her laughing at a joke or fuming at a comment about his height. She smiles inwardly and then imagines the tall suit of armor with the kind voice. She lifted a hand to her face and found her cheeks wet with tears, she went to wipe them off with her right hand but her fingers wouldn't respond. She was on her way to an automail mechanic by the name of Winry Rockbell, in hopes of getting a prosthetic hand, although Violet knew she would have to remove the hand. The feeling was fine from the elbow up, but the feeling from her elbow down was nonexistent. She knew that going off on her own was risky, hell it was plain stupid, but the way she was right now she wouldn't be of any use to anyone, especially not Ed. That fight had made her realize she didn't know anything, sure she had seen Truth, but had she seen _The Truth_. She was going to Winry to leave a clue for Ed, because she knew that Winry was his automail mechanic. If she left too many clues though, it would be hard to disappear for long periods of time, which was why she had taken out all of her money from her bank account, in Central to keep from being traced.

…

"Why do you need automail again? Your arm looks perfectly fine," Winry was sitting inside on the couch talking to Violet.

"I can't feel anything from here down," Violet gestures to the area in question, "Hit it,"

"Wait, what?"

"I said hit it," Winry complied and hit the back of Violet's hand with the wrench, amazed that the girl didn't even flinch. "This is why I need automail, I'll be right back, because I know that you will need undamaged nerves to deal with," Violet steps outside, and before Winry can react Violet came back in wrapping a bandage around a stump.

"YOU DIDN"T NEED TO GO AND DO THAT!" Winry screams at the delusional girl.

"Yes, I did, now will this be enough to cover the hand?" Violet takes out a wad of money and hands it to Winry before walking out side to tend to the wound further.

…

"WHAT THE HELL DOES VIOLET MEAN BY THIS?!" Ed yells out in frustration at the note.

"It seems that the Rose Alchemist doesn't wish to be found," Falman said.

"Yeah I can see that, BUT….. The HELL does she mean by walk the path of right?"

"I think she is referring to the path of righteousness Fullmetal. I didn't think that someone could be this cryptic, though." Roy takes another look at the note, but notices a slight difference at the bottom of the note, "Gimme this," Roy says without his usual smirk and pries it from the kids hands. Roy looks closer at it and gives a huge AHA and dashes into his office taking the note with him, but runs back out brandishing a magnifying glass. "Look here," is all that he would say and hovers the glass over a spot and doesn't move until every last one of his subordinates had seen it.

Ed looks out the window and mutters to himself, "What clues? You didn't leave me any VI, how am I supposed to follow your clues if I don't know where to begin?"

…

"Seriously, it's only been three weeks since you got that automail, you need to take the rehab seriously," Winry brandishes her wrench threateningly.

"I am, I'm doing pushups to keep the rest of my body healthy, and to get used to exercising with an automail arm," Violet quits doing pushups and sits on her knees looking at Winry, "I'm not sure why you said it would take up to a year for my automail to completely adjust, it feels great, and I can even move it well," Violet throws a few mock punches into the air to prove her point. Violet went back to doing pushups, but this time to appease the mechanic she did one handed pushups on her left hand to keep the automail from breaking.

"Fine, but if you break it while you're in rehab, you're in for a world of hurt," Violet smiled as the girl walked away.

…

"6 months have gone by, I can fight, I can transmustate. I'm fine Winry, nothing is going to keep me from my goal,"

"I know, but it's been nice to have a girl over, someone who I can actually talk to."

"I know the feeling. Oh and thank you for letting me stay here while I do rehab," Violet turned and walked away. She was kind of sad to leave Resimbool, but she had to do one more thing, something that will catch Ed's eye. She walked over to an empty field that was close by to where Ed and Al had burned down their house.

…

"Sir, there have been multiple reports of a giant rose that suddenly came up out of nowhere, in Resimbool," Roy smiled to himself_ so this is your first clue for us huh, Rose Alchemist._


	9. Chapter 9

Ed jumped off the train and ran off in the direction of his old house. Not bothering to say hi to any of his old friends, or even neighbors.

"Brother! Wait for me!" Alphonse took after Ed.

"No time Al just hurry up!" It took Ed about a minute to run to his house, and it took two for Alphonse to run, but it took Al at least three to pry Ed off the giant rose.

"Where the HELL is the clue?"

"Brother, I think this is the clue. There might be something at the top, or even in the middle of it,"

"Well then let's tear this thing down," Ed jumped onto it, until Al pulled him off.

"Seriously brother? Think. Do you think that she would make it that easy to see?"

"I guess…" Ed got up and looked at the giant flower, then realized something was wrong, there weren't any thorns. Ed had planned on climbing up the thorns to the top to hunt around for a clue, but since there were no thorns, Ed knew there was only something he could see up there.

…

Violet was shaken awake from her slumber by sudden lurch. She went flying into another seat, face first.

"Ow, dammit," She got up and clutched her nose willing for there not to be any bleeding, and when her hand came back clean she relaxed. She looked up to see that she had reached her destination, East City. She realized that it wasn't the safest place by far hiding wise, but she knew that if she mixed up her pattern, she would be less predictable. She hoped out of the train and walked out into the streets. Ready for anything.

"Violet?!" Well almost everything. Violet turned and saw, to her dismay, Fuery.

"Fuck," Violet turned and ran like hell. Fuery tried to go after her, but considering he stepped on thorns about five blocks after he saw her, he quickly gave up the effort. _I've gotta tell the Colonel that Violet's here in the city._

…

_Shit, now I can't go back to the dorms like I planned. I knew I should have done something to my hair. Right now I need a hotel, then I can figure out what disguise I want._ Violet wandered into a shady hotel a little while after running into Fuery._ Perfect._ She swung her hips up to the desk and asked for a room. The idiots behind the counter nodded and stared greedily at her breasts._ Give'em what they want Vi, it'll be over soon._ She cast wistful glance at one of the men and batted her eyelashes, the men were speechless and one finally got enough wits about him to hand her a room key. _ I hate when I have to sink to subduction._ She snatched the key out of the man's hand and wiggling her fingers at the men and dashing up the stairs. She walked into her room flipping the lights on and flinging her suitcase onto the couch. She buried her head into the covers of the bed and sighed heavily. She rolled onto her back and found herself thinking of Ed. It had been six months since she had last seen him, and she was thinking of the mission before she decided to leave. Trinta, her home, no not her home. Not anymore. Her place was in the army. There was nothing there for her anymore. But she couldn't place why she felt such anger towards her home town. The only people who loved her were dead, and yet she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye.

…

"Hey Al! I found something," Ed called down to his baby brother from the top of the flower. Al looked up in time to see something flying at his helmet. Al brought his hand up and neatly snatched it out of the air.

"What is it Brother?"

"It's Violet, although I'm not sure where she's headed it's coded, and it's hard to crack," Ed rubbed his temple in frustration. Al looked down at the note:

Hey idiots it's about time you caught up to me. Ed 075432. Come here immediately! Tell Winry I said 5465. She'll know what to do. Oh and I've got automail! Now we're two of a kind Ed.

"Brother, do you think that this isn't a code?"

"Al, of course it's a code, why else would she use alchemy to tell us where she's been?"

"I'm going to go talk to Winry, Maybe she can help us sort this out,"

"Fine, my automail could use a quick tune-up anyhow," Ed shrugs and walks after Al hurriedly trying to polish the automail.

…

Knock, knock, knock. Violet opened her eyes and saw the sunlight streaming into the room. Wearily she turned over propped herself up on an elbow. The knocking became louder, she sighed and crossed the chilly floor and looked into the peephole, and recognized the person out there as being one of the men she tricked into letting her stay last night. She opened the door and shoved the man aside with her bag in tow, "There's some money on the bed. Thank you for letting me stay," She has her hair into a pony tail, much different from her usual face frame, her clothes are regular ones, and not the usual military get up, and the only thing that is the same on her is her silver pocket watch chain hanging down. _I hope I'm not too noticeable, the only thing I still have left to change is my hair color. But I'll do that when I get to a bathroom._ It wasn't two seconds later than she found someone coming out of a bathroom, and she was able to slip in without paying. She quickly filled the sink and dyed her hair a dull black, black wasn't her color, but she had to do something to cover her tawny hair.

She slipped out of the bathroom keeping her head tucked down she paced into the bustling city.

…

"Winry do you know what Violet meant by 5465?"

"What?! That's the code for trouble. How do you know about that?"

"It was on a note she gave us,"

"Lemme see that," Winry snatched the note out of Al's hand and read it over, once, twice, three times. Her eyes widened and she laughed, "That idiot she went where no one would even think she would go,"

"What where did she go Winry?"

"Calm down Ed," Winry looks up at him and grins, "Right now I want a look at my automail you're trying to hide," Her wrench seems just to poof into her hand as she took one look and saw that Ed had wrecked it once again. Ed took a wrench to the head and was down on the ground faster than anyone could blink. After Winry's usual rant she quickly got to work on repairing his automail.

"Winry do you know what Vi meant when she said we were two of a kind because of our automail?" Winry's hands stalled over Ed's arm before quickly getting back to maintenance.

"She… she was attacked before she came here, apparently some guys jumped her, and one crushed her wrist. She told me that she couldn't feel part of her arm when she arrived, and she cut it off herself so I could work with the undamaged nerves. I only gave her an automail hand, but she recovered faster than you, she only needed six months to do rehab, and when she left in the direction of your house that was the last time I saw her," Winry put the finishing touches on Ed's arm. She stood up and said, "She went back to East City," and left without another word leaving Ed wondering as to why she would go to such lengths to be hidden, yet go back to the one place most people would expect.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N. I haven't updated in a while because I've been procrastinating about what to write and dealing with homework! AGH! So I hope you like this next chapter. Please R&R. Please note that I do not own FMA just Violet. And I'm picking up the plot in the anime with the episode Scar appears attacking Ed only this time he attacks Violet. Only slightly different to fit this plot line.**

Violet walked through the streets of Central fairly easily, but she was worried if her disguise would hold up. She needed to get into the library, she had heard Winry talking over the phone with Ed about a new book, but she had her state alchemist watch to do the job for her. She walked through the park a familiar short cut, when she came across a strange looking man.

"Sir, can I help you?" She surveyed the man he had brown skin and red eyes, he also had a large X shaped scar across his forehead.

"Violet Hatter, previously known as Jenna Hatter, the Rose Alchemist," She looks at the man warily. _How can he see through my disguise?_ She has no time to think as the man came at her with his right arm. She dodged the attack landing a successful shoulder blow on the man followed by a series of kicks. The man stopped her foot and threw her over his shoulder. She quickly clapped her hands together and transmuted a wall in between the man and herself. She ran away, but turned when she saw red alchemy flash. _Holy shit he's only decomposing?! He's gonna kill me!_

…

"Sir with the scarred serial killer out on the loose we need to find Violet now," Hawkeye's voice penetrated Roy's thoughts and he nodded.

"Let her tell us where she is," he mused. He looked out the window in his office and saw three giant walls come up out of alleys in Central. "Looks like we don't need to go far," Hawkeye was already gathering the team together in the outer office while Roy stood up and pulled on his gloves hoping it wouldn't rain.

…

Violet stumbled out of the alley transmuting her hand into a dagger and running at the man, he sidestepped and she went face first into the wall. The man reached down at her, but she grabbed his hand and flipped herself over him and flinging the scarred man over her head when her feet landed. He recuperated from the shock and was on his feet in a second. _How the hell do I get away from this guy?_ She thinks. Then she felt a twinge of pain on her hand, giving the man time to grab it and destroy it. The reaction sends Violet flying out into the street she clutches the stub where her hand was.

"There now that that's out of the way I can kill you Rose Alchemist." Her eyes widen in fear as she realized this man is dead set on killing her.

"Will you listen to a girl's final request," Silence follows and Violet continues, "Never attack the Fullmetal Alchemist or his brother." She looked up at her murderer.

"I will keep my word," He reaches down and his fingers stop barely touching her face as a gunshot rings out. Her eyes snap open she hadn't even realized she closed them and saw her team.

"Violet step away from him," Colonel Mustang had seen through her disguise, though she couldn't blame him, somehow during the fight her hair turned back into its natural hair color. The man pulled up sharply and I took his distraction as a welcome excuse to kick his legs out from under him. The man fell and she scrambled out from under him, running as hard as she could. She was barely aware of the fight ensuing behind her, but she kept running until she got to the train station and quickly asked for a ticket to Briggs. It was remote, and it had some fairly well-known books on alchemy as long as she stayed away from the army base she would be fine. At least that's what she told herself.


End file.
